To contribute to the goal of establishing a self-sustaining population of chimpanzees in the U.S., the Primate Foundation of Arizona (PFA) proposes to continue to maintain a chimpanzee breeding colony that will produce further generations of breeding animals and to meet current and future research testing needs. The facility and the care and use program have been AAALAC accredited since 1992. Behavioral research that is complementary and supporting of the PFA Chimpanzee Management Program is included in this proposal. Seventy seven (77) animals are allocated to the Program. All are registered with the International Species Inventory System (ISIS) and none have a history of exposure to hepatitis C or AIDS virus. The colony will continue to be managed to assure the maintenance and production of physically healthy and behavioral competent chimpanzees. Genetic diversity will be assured by continued active participation in the ISIS Program and collaboration with Drs. J.Ely and W.H. Stone, Trinity University. In addition, we propose to collaborate with Sarah Williams- Blangero, Ph.D., Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research. PFA management protocols and records that assist toward inbreeding avoidance and assurance that no one animal over-contributes to the population will continue to be followed and maintained. Animal physical health will be assured by trained and qualified care staff and medical personnel. Animal psychological health will continue to be assured compassionate care along with social and environmental enrichment. This will be monitored by detailed, daily observations. The social environment will be carefully monitored and managed to assure social compatibility and minimize physical and/or behavioral trauma. The housing consists of indoor built-in place caging and large outdoor play cage areas. These are furnished with a variety of stationary and climbing devices. Comprehensive historical records as well as daily records of health, behavior, housing, reproductive status, and breeding will continue to be maintained and will facilitate and allow us to test the efficacy of management decision-making and protocols. To assure infants develop into competent breeders and parents, they will be left with their mothers until natural weaning, and until adult sexual behavior patterns are consistently observed. Infants will be hand-reared only if necessary due to illness or injury of infant or mother, or extreme risk to the infant due to maternal incompetence. In the case of temporary conditions, all efforts will be made to reintroduce infants to their mothers. PFA behavioral research will continue to identify factors influencing the production of successful breeders, the improvement of husbandry and birth control techniques, the assurance of behavioral and social skill development, psychological wellness, and health and reproductive competence. Through a consortium arrangement with Sarah Williams-Blangero, Ph.D., and Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research, it will also explore the chimpanzee as a model to further understand physical and genetic diversity of primate species, and processes of physical and behavioral growth, development, and aging.